A Trip Down Different Paths
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Vince and Linda take different paths in life?
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone, Yeah I haven't been on here writing in awhile but I'm back lol. I just got this idea for a story a few weeks back and I finally have started to write this. There isn't much written yet but I will try and update in the next couple of days. Please review so I know someone is reading this. Thanks So Much Nikki :)  
  
A Trip Down Different Paths  
  
By: Nicole  
  
Linda's POV  
  
  
  
Well, it all happened about 30 years ago. 30 years ago I walked out on the love of my life. Its really funny how one little thing can break up such a strong couple.   
  
We had been married for about a year and things were going great. Vince actually was going to school and I was starting my freshman year there.   
  
One night I was home doing the laundry and I found something. It was a piece of paper with a woman' name and number on it. At the time I really didn't think much of it. I never was the jealous type.   
  
The next day I decide to confront him about the paper. "Vince, I found this in your coat pocket, who is she?" He went totally numb , his face turned ghost white. "umm… well… uh… uh..". "Would you just tell me please". Again he didn't say anything and walked out. I didn't know what to think. I thought he must be cheating and couldn't believe he got caught.   
  
Vince never did come home that night and I waited for him. I kept wondering what the hell was going on. I just wanted a simple answer. All I wanted to know was if he cheated or not I was asking for a lot. If it wasn't true why couldn't he just tell me. I never got it to this day, why he couldn't give me a yes or no answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone, I saw I got two reviews and I was able to write a little more. I don't know the next time I will update and I'm not sure how long this story will be. Anyway please continue the reviews. Thanks Nikki :)  
  
I just thought he did cheat and that's why I decide to get a divorce.  
  
It wasn't even the point that he cheated on me it was the point that he couldn't just tell me. I really believe in my heart if he was just honest and told the truth we would be together today. But that's not how things worked. Nothing ever does work out for me or it just seems that way.   
  
I became a doctor like I always wanted to and I moved on with my life. Three years after the divorce I became married and opened my own practice. Greg was a great guy but he wasn't Vince. Vince always had a way about everything he did. He would always said little things to make everyone laugh. Sometimes I would see things in Greg that remind me of Vince.   
  
No matter what I did for the first five years I would always think what if I did this or what if that didn't happen. I wanted so bad to just find him and ask why or see if he missed me. I figured he did because he gave me the divorce so easily. I thought he must be re-married by now and have a new wife. But there was always a part of me wondering if that was the case.   
  
Right after the divorce he moved as far as he could from North Carolina. I didn't blame him why would you want to be around your ex-wife. I wasn't very surprised, Vince never liked the state of North Carolina that much to begin with. He always used to tell me as soon as you graduate were getting out of here.   
  
To be honest I never wanted to leave. North Carolina was home and nothing would ever change that. I loved everything about the state and I couldn't stand a change. Vince on the other hand hated North Carolina. The state was never nice to him. He never truly fit in on the Southern ways of life.   
  
I had met my new husband Greg from a friend of mine. When we met he seemed like quite a gentlemen and he was a doctor also. My friends for sometime were always trying to hook me up with someone. I didn't want to be with anyone else at the time but Vince. Although I really did want to met someone new and start a family.  
  
Vince's POV  
  
Where do I even begin to start telling this story. It all happened about 30 years ago. Linda and I were married for about a year and everything was going great. I started going back to school and I was very close to receiving my bachelor's degree. That all changed though one day. To be honest it all happened so quick that I didn't know what to say.   
  
I guess Linda had been doing the laundry and found a piece of paper with a woman's name on it. When she confronted me I was so shocked that the paper was even still there. I didn't know what to say because I knew no matter what she wouldn't believe me. So I just walked out and try to think of what to say.   
  
When I left that day I thought and thought about how I was going to explain it. I couldn't tell her too much because it was all a secret plan that I had. The note wasn't what she thought it was. I was not cheating on Linda at all. But I knew that's what she was thinking.   
  
I couldn't believe over something so stupid our marriage was over. It was just I couldn't tell her and now I have waited too long. When she wanted the divorce I figured she was really angry at me and things couldn't be worked out.   
  
Each day ever since then I keep wondering what if I. I have wanted to call her and just tell her the truth but I never had the courage. I figured she must be re-married by now and probably hates my guts for what I did.   
  
I as expected became the owner of my father's wrestling company. Linda knew since day one that I wanted to take over my father's company. She was going to help me but that never happened.   
  
I've heard from old friends that she became a success doctor back in North Carolina and did get re-married. I always knew she would become successful and I'm glad she did become a doctor. That was always her dream.   
  
I have not been back to North Carolina since the divorce. I never did like the state all that much anyways. I always wanted to go back and see if things were still the same though. North Carolina always had this certain clean smelled to it that New York could never have. Connecticut is my home now but sometimes I do miss my home state.  
  
I've decided now that I would like to finally tell Linda the truth. She really should know the whole reason I never said anything all these years. I'm sure I have the number from Larry around here somewhere.  
  
Linda's POV  
  
I really wish that I could just get a answer from Vince. All I ever wanted to know was if he cheated or not. If he never cheated then we were separated all these years over nothing. I don't know what to think anymore it has been 30 years and I try not to think of it as much.  
  
Greg died a year back and before he died he told me. "Linda, you find Vince and find out the truth". At the time I was upset about him dying that I never thought of his words. Ever since a year ago I've thought about it. Maybe Greg was right, I should at least get a reason out of Vince.   
  
I had never heard from any friends that Vince was trying to get in contact with me. That was one of the reasons I didn't bother. I figured he was a busy man, why would he want to talk to me? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone, I have had a few people ask me about when I was going to update. Well I have updated lol. It's not much but I hope to write more soon. Thanks everyone for your patience and thank you for all the reviews you have ever given me. It's greatly appreciated!!! So on that note keep the reviews coming. Nikki :)  
  
Lately there has been something telling me to really try and find him and talk to him. I know that this will eat at me until I do. I just need to know something, anything about what happened?  
  
Vince looked around his home in Greenwich which seemed to be more of a house then a home. He never really like the house that much. It was rather large for two people. The house seemed especially empty since the divorce. He looked at a picture of his former wife and almost laughed at it. "Well Ave, I don't know how we drifted so far apart". Who was he kidding, he knew exactly why she left him. The business had got to him and he was never around. Of course any person would get sick of that. The marriage was destined to fail.   
  
Vince looked around his home and thought about both of his failing marriages. First Linda and now Eva, what was wrong with him? Vince knew he had to tell Linda the real truth or it would continue to eat at him. He picked up the phone and made a phone call to his close friend. "Hello Robert, ya how have you been?" Look I will be coming up to North Carolina in the next few days, will you be around? "Ya Vince I will be here, how come your coming". "Oh I just have some business to take care of I will only be there a few day". "Okay, Vince I guess I will see you soon".   
  
Vince hung up the phone and made yet another telephone call. "Hey, honey, I just wanted to tell you that I will be away for a few days". "Where are you headed, dad?" "Oh I just have some business to take care of in North Carolina, if you need me call me on my cell". "Okay dad, I love you". "Love you too Emma".   
  
Vince smiled everything was taken care of. His daughter knew where he would be and his friend from North Carolina knew he was coming. Vince went to his bedroom and began to pack. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Another chapter please review and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks Nikki :)  
  
Vince boarded his private plane and begin the long journey back to his home state of North Carolina. He looked out the widow and thought about how his life had changed so much. He remembered the days when things were so carefree and wished to have that again.   
  
Then he started thinking about how things were with Linda. When they were together life was probably at best it had ever been for him. After he and Linda broke up life went to a downward spiral for him. He had suffered two painful divorces and business wasn't going too well.   
  
The divorce from Amy really stuck hard. Amy was his second wife and the mother of his only daughter Emily. Vince had loved her very much but one night the marriage was over. Vince was supposed to be working late one night when he decided to surprise her. When he walked in the house it sounded surprisingly quiet. He founded it weird but continued in the house.   
  
To his amazement Amy was not alone. There was a strange man he had never seen before. Not only was the man a stranger but he was kissing his wife. Vince couldn't believe his eyes. Was he seeing right? How could Amy do this to him?   
  
Amy jumped right up when she saw her husband there. "Please Vince its not what it looks like". Vince didn't say anything he was still in a state of shock. "How could you Amy, you've been cheating, haven't you?" Amy put her head down she knew she couldn't keep the secret anymore. "Honey, yes I have but please forgive me". He doesn't mean anything, I love you Vince". "No you don't Amy because if you did, you wouldn't have cheated". Amy's eyes filled with tears and she walked out the door.   
  
For some reason the guy who cheated with Amy was still on the couch. Vince's face turned red. "Look you Son of Bitch you better get out of my face before I beat your ass". The man quickly ran out of the house leaving Vince to a empty house. That was 15 years ago and the memories were still painful. Amy was a person whom he really loved and he hated to have to divorce her. They had a child together and he didn't want his daughter to have a broken home which was what divorces caused.   
  
Emma his daughter was 20 now and probably one of the only true people he loved. No matter what happened she was always there for him. He loved his daughter more than anything and hoped that she wouldn't be mad with him going to North Carolina.   
  
Vince continued thinking and started to think about Eva. Eva was his third wife. It had been only a year since the divorce. Vince had met though mutual friends and for some reason Eva reminded Vince such much of Linda. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Yet another chapter please keep the reviews coming.... Thanks Nikki :)  
  
She had a certain way about everything she did. There was their first Christmas together. Eva had planned the whole thing out. She would make a huge dinner and all the trimmings you could think of. No matter what Vince always loved a home cooked meal. That was something he had missed from being on the road so much. He was lucky to get even Burger King let alone a home cooked meal.   
  
So this Christmas with Eva was very special. Vince was going to have his wife with him who he loved dearly and a nice meal. The huge table in their Greenwich home was filled with food. Everything from the Christmas ham to the mashed potatoes. Emma was away with her boyfriend visiting his family. So that just left the two of them and their dog. This is how Vince always wished Christmas to be. He never thought that Christmas should be this big deal. Christmas was meant for family and he was with his exepect for his daughter.   
  
They both sat down near each but that was difficult since the table was so large. "Everything all set?" "Yes, Vince, I will be there in a minute". Vince has been smelling the food all day and couldn't wait to eat. Everything was pilled on the table and it looked great. Eva walked in the room but she seemed different to him. He didn't really think much of it and began to get up to pull her chair. She raised her hand in protest and he found this odd. "Is something wrong?" "You know exactly what's wrong".   
  
Vince put his head down, he couldn't believe she was angry about this again. "Look things have been really busy, I have really tried to come home more". "Vince, you cant leave for weeks on ended and not expect me to be angry, this house gets lonely, you know?" "I know honey but I do have to work so we can keep this house". You knew when you married me I would be away a lot." "I don't care about this house I just want my husband". "Eva don't you care about what I want". You know I love this business so much, why are you pushing it away from me? "Push you away, let me tell you something". Being away for two weeks straight, don't you think that's a long time? Vince your not going to make me feel guilty. I'm sick of this shit already with you saying your going to come home more and you never do.   
  
Don't you love me anymore or do you love wrestling more? With that Eva ran away from the table with tears in her eyes. Eva ran to their bedroom and slammed the door. She was so sick of how all this. It was as though he didn't love her anymore. Eva looked in the mirror to see that her eyes were already red and her cheeks felt so warm. Her face always did turn a bright red when she cried. Eva loved Vince very much and even his daughter Emma welcomed her with open arms. She thought she has everything but now she doubted that. "Well I am his third marriage there must me something wrong, I guess". Vince sat at the table, what was he going to do? He knew his wife was angry with him but what was he going to say?   
  
Vince pushed his chair out and begin to climb the long stairwell. Vince could hear her sobs from the hallway and already he felt guilty. He never meant to make his wife cry especially on Christmas. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Here's another chapter, Thanks again for the reviews!! Nikki :)  
  
Vince slowly entered the room trying to not scary is already distraught wife. Eva had her face in a pillow and was sobbing uncontrollable. Vince gently placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort Eva.   
  
Eva knew exactly who it was and she wanted so bad to push his hand away but didn't have the courage too. A part of her was still so angry at him for not being there for her. She needed him so much and just wished he could see that.   
  
"Look Eva I'm really sorry I know that I promised to be around more and I havent been". It's just things have been so busy that I cant seem to ever even get a free moment for myself. Let alone to come home for a few days. You don't think I get sick of it too? I want so much to just come home and have a nice dinner.   
  
Eva tonight is the first time in weeks I havent had something out of a Burger King bag. It really stinks and I just want to yell sometimes. I just wish that I didn't have to be such a big part of the business sometimes. I wish sometimes that Emma would want to be a part of this company and help out. But like I have said in the past this wasn't her cup of tea, she wanted to be a nurse. Which I totally back her up 100 percent.   
  
"Vince, I just wish that things could be like when we first met". "Things can be and they still are Eva". Eva's eyes started to water again, "No there not you have changed in so little time". "Look we can make things better, I will try better". "No you cant Vince, its too late". We cant be together anymore.   
  
  
  
And that's how it ended in such few words. That was the end of my 3 rd marriages. After that I deciced to give up on love. Nothing seemed to ever go right in that department. First Linda left him then Emily cheated and well Eva that was really his fault once again. Vince put business before family which he had done so much in the past. Even his own daughter would become angry. He would miss dinners or whatever and he didn't do it on purpose. There was just a business deal that had to be finished.   
  
It had been raining pretty hard that day in North Carolina. Linda looked out the window there was constant raindrops coming down. She looked at the raindrops falling and started thinking back.   
  
It was the wonderful time of summer and the sun had that great warm feeling. Every now and then you get that great breeze but other than that the sun was warm. Linda was heading to the office that day, she has a few patiences but she wasn't feeling too good that day. She has been having stomach pains for a few days now but didn't think anything of it. Greg had already left the house and she was just getting ready.   
  
Linda had gotten a sudden pain again and deciced she should maybe get it checked. She had a feeling that maybe, she was pregnant but wasn't sure. She deciced to go visit her good friend Doctor Cambra. He was one of the most well know doctors in the area.   
  
When she arrived there, she got the usual hug from him and got right down to seeing what was wrong. Linda took a test and it was determined she was indeed right. She was pregnant with her first child. "Now doctor exactly, how far am I?" "Well I would say you are about in you 3rd month". "Well thank you, Scott". Greg is going to be so happy we have been trying for sometime now. "I know Lin, now you will have a healthy child than you can call your own".   
  
Little did I know how wrong he was. The baby wasn't healthy at all. In the following weeks I kept getting constant stomach pains. I thought maybe it was normal but I was wrong. About in my fourth month I had been treating a patient when this terrible pain shot though my body. I fell to the floor and when I woke up I was in a hospital bed.   
  
I would never be prepare for what I was about to hear. Greg looked at me and I had ever seen so much sadness in his eyes. He took my hand in his and begin to talk. "Lin, sweetie something happened when you passed out". You see when you passed out you begin to bleed and lost a large amount of blood. Greg 's eyes begin to fill with tears. We lost the baby.   
  
I had never felt so terrible. It was as though someone had hit me with a sucka punch. How could my child be gone just like that? Why did it have to be that way? Things were never the same after that. Greg was so unhappy about the child and part of me blamed myself. I just wished with everything in me that things could have been different. That my child would have been a healthy baby and that Greg would still be alive today.   
  
But like I said before things never really did work out for me. Greg was everything to me and so was my unborn child. Why did it seem that everyting I ever had was taken away from me? First it was Vince, then my child, then the icing on the cake Greg. All I wanted to know was, what did I ever do to anyone? Was it me or did it seem as though the world was against me? I just wished for once that things would go my way.   
  
What seemed like forever finally came. Vince's private plane landed and for the first time in years he was back in North Carolina. He looked out the window and noticed it was raining. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again lol, here's another chapter. I will updated soon and as always keep the reviews coming. Thanks Nikki :)  
  
As he stepped off of the jet there was a man standing there with an unbrella. Vince waved it away and continued to his limo. Vince let the rain hit his face, he hadn't felt it in so long. Right before getting in the limo he wiped off the raindrops that appeared on his suit.   
  
He pulled out his cell phone and deciced to make a phone call he should have made years ago. The phone call that he really didn't want to make but knew he had to. Vince pushed the numbers and finally he heard the famous ringing sound.   
  
Linda had been sitting there in a daze, almost crying, when she heard the phone ring. She almost didn't want to answer it, thinking it was those annoying telemarkers. Linda answered the phone anyway, not exactly sure if it was a patient. She would have never guessed who was on the other end. It was the person she had been longing to talk for years. "Hello". Vince paused on the other end. It had been so long since he had heard her voice. "Hello, Linda?" Linda couldn't believe it, it was Vince. The person whom she had waited all these years to get answers from. "Hello, Vince?"   
  
Vince laughed, "Yes its me, Vince". "Oh my God, how are you?". Its been so long since we have talked. "Yes I know, I've been good, you know how life goes". "Yeah I do, so what's the reason for the call after all this time?" "Well I just flew into North Carolina and I'm going to be here a few days". I figured maybe you and I could talk, you know catch up? "Oh well, when will you be coming?".   
  
Vince smiled as he approached the house. It hadn't changed one bit, it still had the beautiful country look to it. Something that his Manson in Greenwich could never have. No matter what he did, Vince could never get the same Southern look to his Manson that his once North Carolina home had. He rolled down the window of his limo and started to talk again.   
  
"Well, you see Linda I'm really close to the house". Linda let a small smile escape her lips. "How close would that be,Vince?" "Well, why don't you look out the window and see". Linda looked out the window to see a long black limo. This was so Vince just to come in a moments notice. That's what she had loved about him, everything was done in a moment of thought. "Your outside right now, oh my God".   
  
Before she could say another word Vince was on her pouch. Vince looked at the long Farmer's pouch again it hadn't changed a bit. It still had those beautiful rocking chairs, that he remember sitting on.   
  
Linda couldn't believe it was him. Vince hadn't changed a bit expect for a few gray hairs. He still had that certain presence about him that she was so attracted too. He stood in front of her with a perfectly tailored suit on and that was the Vince she had always knew. She could smell his scent which she remember to be woodland. It had smelled so good and over the years she had missed it.   
  
Vince looked at Linda, she hadn't changed to him but she looked unhappy for some reason. Like something was on her mind and he was determined to find out. He hope that his return wasn't causing this unhappiness. Vince never want to see her unhappy. He looked at her and notice that she looked to be crying. Vince was consurned about this but really just wanted to sit down and talk.   
  
"Hello again, I bet you didn't expect to see me this soon". I got these for you also, pink roses are your favorite, right? She smiled, "Yes, how did you remember after all these years?" "Well there are some things you just don't forget". "Your not going to stand there all day are you, please come in". Vince nodded his head and continue though the house.  
  
"Please, take a seat, I'm just going to get some water for these". Linda was in the kitchen filling the water when she heard some noise. She looked to see Vince huming. She laughed and poked her head though the kitchen, "Would you like a drink or something to eat, I'm sure you had a long trip". "No I'm good". "Okay, I will be there in a moment". 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone, Finally updated again its not much but I am going to be finishing this story as soon as I can find the time. Anyway keep the reviews coming and Happy Easter everyone!! Nikki :)  
  
Part of Linda didn't want to go back in the other room. What was she supposed to say to him? The last time they talked had been so long ago and she didn't really leave on good terms. It was werid though, it was as if no years had past either of them. Vince was sitting in her living room once again and she felt like that was how it been forever. But he hadn't been here in 30 years, how was that possible? Linda came back to reality and deciced to get the answers she had been wanting to hear for so long.   
  
Vince was sitting at the table looking at the ceiling, she figured he must be thinking also. Linda placed her hand on his shoulder and Vince jumped. "Oh jesus, Lin, you scared me". She smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too". Vince knew this was it, he would finally have to tell the secret.   
  
"Linda, sit down, there something I should have told you a long time ago".   
  
Linda knew it was coming and she was totally listening to whatever he was about to say. "Well you see I know are marriage didn't work out and no when I think about the reason it was really so silly". When you found that paper in my pocket, I froze. I didn't know what to say, I knew even if I told you the truth you'd never believe". Linda looked at Vince "Vince you could at least said something". I didn't even know what happened. All I did was ask you a simple question and you didn't want to anwser me.   
  
"I know, I should have just said something it would have really saved me some heartache". Lets just say the years havent been the greatest to me. I would say 3 marriages and a daughter later my love life hasn't been kind. "Vince, you have a daughter?" "Yes, her name is Emma". "Vince, you may not believe me but the years haven't been that nice to me either". I lost my husband Greg a year ago and I….". Linda couldn't seem to finish the statement all the painful memories were coming back. Vince didn't understand why she was suddenly crying. "Lin, honey, whats wrong?" Linda smiled a little she hadn't been called that since Greg died. Linda almost wanted to cry again thinking about Greg. 


	9. Chapter 9THE END

"Linda, I saw that grin". They both laughed but Linda was still fighting back tears. "I smiled because I havent been called Lin in so long". Vince gave her a grin again, "And why's that"? Linda just shook her head. "I don't know I guess I've always been know as the doctor". "The doctor, oh that right, you became a doctor".   
  
"Why, yes Greg was a doctor also". "Now Linda, you plan on telling me, why you were crying before?" "Well, you see when Greg and I were married we were going to have a child". It was so many years ago but it feels like it was just yesterday when it happened. I was at work and I got this sudden pain in my stomach then everything went black. When I got the pain, I just thought it was yet another pain. Because throughout my pregnancy I was suffering many stomach problems. But it wasn't just a regular pain I soon learned that.   
  
You see I woke up in the hospital and Greg was right by my side. God rest his soul he truly was a great man. He took my hand in his and I found it odd the faces he was giving me. Greg's face was just pure agony and pain. I almost wanted to turn away, I couldn't stand it. I know that no matter what I will remember that day for the rest of my life. Greg looked at me and said "Lin, honey, we lost the baby". When he said those words I begin to sob and when I looked in his eyes, I saw tears slowly fall. I kept feeling him rocking me back and forth saying things would be fine.   
  
But honestly, Vince, things were never the same. Greg after the loss of our child became consumed with work and never wanted to come home. He couldn't bear to look at me without crying. I felt so saddened and I fell into a deep depression. I couldn't bear to live with myself, in some way, I felt responsible. But with months of counseling and help, I came out of it. I no longer blamed myself for the death. It was in know way my fault but yet today I still feel responsible.  
  
Vince looked into the blue eyes that he was once so familiar with. They defiantly look jaded and tainted. He didn't know what to say or do. Vince would be a lost puppy if Emma was ever gone. He couldn't start to even understand how it would be to lose a child.   
  
Vince placed his hand over Linda's. "Look, don't blame yourself, What happened couldn't be controlled." I know it must be hard to lose a child, I could never image not having Emma in my life. Linda looked at Vince's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you Vince".   
  
Before you called me today, it was weird, I was thinking about you. Wondering how life was treating you and to see if you still looked the same. Vince stood up and turned around. "Well, do I look the same, huh, huh? Linda laughed, "Yes, still got that goofy grin". "Well Lin, I was going to say that years haven't aged you a bit but after that comment….". "Here we go, what do you have to say, come on, I can take it". "I'm not saying a word".   
  
Lin, with all jokes aside there is something I would really like to tell you. It's something, I've been keeping a secret for so long. "Well, go on, I'm listening". "Well, you see, I'm going to tell you the truth, about that person on that paper". You see as you remember, we hadn't been married too long about a year and things were going really well. When we got married as you remembered things weren't too fancy, you barely had a diamond ring.   
  
I was going to college and I had found myself a full-time job to support us and there was something I wanted to buy you. Linda knew what Vince wanted to buy he always promised her that one day he would buy her a real diamond ring. "A diamond ring". "That right, so every week when I got extra money I would put it aside for your ring".  
  
There had been this little shop downtown, Ken's jewelry was the name I believe. There was this beautiful ring he had there. The most wonderful ring, I knew the moment I saw it you would love it. The only problem was when I went in the shop it was over 500 hundred dollars. At the time that was a lot of money. I had only save up 200 hundred so I would have still needed another 300 hundred. So I tried working as much as possible. Taking all the overtime I could to buy you the ring.   
  
I even walked by the window with you once and I remember you seeing that ring and loving it. I was so happy, I knew I had picked the right one. I had finally collected all the money and I was all set to buy the ring. I went down to the jewelry store. The woman working there walked over to where I was and asked if I needed any help. I told her I wanted to buy that ring and I pointed right at the ring. She smiled at me and looked at the ring.   
  
"Good choice, I hope your looking for a size 6". When I heard that, I almost cursed I knew you were a size 7. So I asked the woman if I could get the ring in size 7. She said yes and it would be in two weeks. So I nodded and left the store.   
  
I went by the store a week later to look around at other things they had and deciced to ask and see if maybe the ring was in. The same woman was there but this time there was a man with her. When I walked in they seemed to be fighting, so I pretend to look at some jewelry.   
  
The man walked out and the woman stood there crying. I felt bad for the woman, she seemed really upset. So after the woman cried the blues on my shoulder which for some reason always happens to me. I asked the woman if the ring was in. She laughed and told me another week. "By the way my name is Kelly". "Well thanks Kelly and again I'm sorry about your husband".   
  
"Oh its okay, I'm used to it already". Kelly went to go get a card and said "here's my number here, please call me with any questions". I can tell you really love your wife, buying her such a beautiful ring. "Thanks Mam'a, here's my number, please call me when the ring arrives and if you ever need someone to talk too" "Thanks, I will call you when it come".   
  
Now since I was a married man maybe I shouldn't have told her she could call me. But I mainly gave her my number about the ring. So that was my reason and now when I think of what it did, I want to laugh.   
  
Linda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vince never cheated, she thought he had. She was almost angry, why didn't he just tell her the truth of who Kelly was? And she couldn't believe, how Vince had saved all that money just to buy her a ring.   
  
"Vince, you never cheated"? "No I didn't, you thought I did?" "Well, yes, I mean, I can't believe you couldn't just tell me". "Linda, I was afraid and I thought you wouldn't believe me". "You could have at least said something, anything". Vince, I loved you so much and I still do. I was so upset when I had to divorce you. You and I had been together though many of life's twist and turns. Vince, you were my first love, my first kiss.   
  
Linda, I love you too and I always did. I wish things could have turned out differently, that we would have spent the past 30 years together. But that didn't work out. I came back here because I love you so much and you needed to know the truth. I was never unfaithful just stupid for not telling you the truth.   
  
Linda looked Vince in the eye. She knew the truth now and she was finally happy to know the truth. Vince looked into Linda's eyes and hope that maybe just maybe they could be together again. Linda felt this sudden energy and it seemed as though the world had stopped. She was so close to Vince's face and wanted to his kiss him. But she wasn't sure it had been so long since they had shared a kiss. Linda pulled in and placed a kiss on his lips. When they pulled apart Vince smiled, "there's one other thing I have to give you". "What's that?" Out of Vince's pocket he pulled out the dimoand ring from 30 years ago. "Oh my God, you still have the ring?" "Well, I wasn't going to keep it at the store".   
  
Vince put his arm around Linda and said "would you like to go to dinner?" Linda smiled, "I would love too, I'm so happy you came here and I love this ring". "Lin, lets just say we took a trip down different paths and we find our way back to the same path".   
  
The End  
  
I would just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and review it. Thank so much and I will be writing another story soon. Nikki :) 


End file.
